Various bleaches have long been employed in numerous cleaning applications, including the washing and prewashing of fabrics as well as in other applications, such as hard surface cleaning. In these appIications, the bleaching agent oxidizes various stains or soils on fabrics, textiles and hard surfaces.
Peroxygen bleaching compounds such as hydrogen peroxide, sodium percarbonate and sodium perborate have been found useful in dry bleach formulations because of their oxidizing power.
It has also been found that addition of certain organic compounds, including activators such as tetracetyl ethylene diamine, to perborate bleaches can improve bleaching performance because of in situ formation of peracids.
Cleaning compositions for fabrics, textiles and other materials including hard surfaces have also been developed which employ various enzymes for removing certain stains or soils. For example, protease enzymes have been found useful for hydrolyzing protein-based stains particularly in the cleaning of fabrics. Amylase enzymes have been found useful against carbohydrate-based stains resulting for example from foods. Lipase enzymes have also been found useful for hydrolyzing fat-based stains in a prewash or presoak mode.
In connection with the use of enzymes in cleaning or detergent compositions, European Patent Application, Publication No. 0 130 064, applied for by Novo Industri A/S, related to improvements in enzymatic additives for use with detergents in washing applications. That publication discussed the use of lipase enzymes for achieving substantially improved lipolytic cleaning efficiency, over a broad range of wash temperatures including relatively low temperatures below 60.degree. C. This reference further disclosed the use of enzymes, including lipases, for direct interaction with stains or soils as a means of at least partially dissolving or loosening such fat-based stains.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,082, issued Aug. 10, 1976 to Weyn, disclosed a bleaching composition and method of use in which an alkyl ester was combined with an esterase or lipase enzyme in an aqueous medium and which was contended to liberate an acyl moiety from the ester. The Weyn patent further contended that the use of this combination together with a percompound would lead to in situ formation of peracid.
Accordingly, there has been found to remain a need for improved bleaching or activated oxidant systems capable of enhanced performance in aqueous solution at low temperature wash conditions while still maintaining high temperature performance.